


Rosebud Animal

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2013 [19]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry picks up a stray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebud Animal

"Wait, did you hear that?" Harry says, putting out an arm to stop Louis from walking on.

 

"Hear what?" Louis asks, tilting his head and straining to hear something out of place in the busy street. All he hears is traffic and Christmas Shoppers like them chatting.

 

"That," Harry says and turns off the main road into a tiny side-alley, ducking down in front of a rubbish container and the slightly soggy cardboard boxes piled next to it.

 

"H, what-" Louis says as Harry reaches forward slowly. It's then that Louis hears the unmistakable mewl of a kitten. Harry rights himself and ambles back over to Louis, cooing down at his hands cupped in front of his chest. Louis shuffles to Harry's side so he can see the tiny ball of ginger and white fluff shivering in Harry's huge gloves.

 

"Louis," Harry starts off and Louis sighs. He knows how this particular argument will go. He also knows that the little kitten looks pathetic and starved. It's not like Harry won't win out in the end.

 

"A kitten's not just for Christmas, Harold," he says, token protest more than anything.

 

"I know," Harry mumbles, eyes downcast and fixed on the tiny animal. Louis sighs again.

 

"Yeah, alright. But you're finding a cat sitter for him. Her. Whichever it is."

 

Harry turns to look up from the fluffball for the first time to stare at Louis.

 

"What, seriously?"

 

"Christmas, innit," Louis says instead of letting Harry know how absolutely he's got him wrapped around his little finger. The grin on Harry's face says he probably does anyway.

 

"Love you," Harry says and nuzzles his cold nose into Louis' cheek. It's red from the chill, _thankyouverymuch_.

 

"I'm gonna call you Merry," he then says to the kitten and nuzzles that as well. Louis feels like pointing out they haven't even taken it to the vet yet, but it's not like Harry's not already put his face right into all the potential illnesses. Maybe he should mention it anyway, just so Harry doesn't do it again.

 

"Vet first," he says. Harry's giddy smile dims down into something more focussed as he nods. Then he slips one of his mittens off and stuffs the kitten into it like it's a sleeping bag. Louis tries very hard not to find it completely adorable and fails miserably. Instead of commenting, he tucks Harry's now mitten less hand into his own and then into his coat pocket before tugging him back out onto the street. They're only a few more streets away from their car and Louis feels okay with chancing it. Christmas, innit?

 

**The End**


End file.
